wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Golden Eagle
"Hey, um, you know that's technically making him a slave? Would you like it if someone demanded you to harvest the entire field then make a chest plate without pay? Don't worry Raptor, I'll help you." '' Description Her main scale color is carrot orange, and the broader scales on the top of her body are a darker orange, but nothing too brown or red. Her underbelly is a pale banana yellow, and the thin line of scales lining her underbelly are a sunshine gold color. All of her scales are polished and smooth, glowing like the sun. Her horns and claws are a golden bronze color, all sharpened and smooth. Her spines are a harvest gold color. Her membrane is marigold yellow at the base of her wing, but deepens to a fiery orange at the tip of her wings. She is a normal weight for a dragon, and a medium height. While most of her sizes are average, she is incredibly long. Her neck curves like a graceful swan, and her tail could wrap around her entire body. Her legs are long, and her wings are just a bit larger than the average SkyWing. Her horns are long, but nothing too out of the ordinary. She has no scars on her body, even though she is a servant to an abusive master. The only jewelry she wears is a single earring and a necklace, but she never takes them off. The necklace is a pale bronze choker-type necklace. It has turquoise gems around it. The earring is made of the same metal, and is shaped like a tapered oval. A turquoise gem is at the base of it. These are gifts from her grandmother, given to her before she died. Personality Most dragons describe Golden Eagle sweet, but not naive. She's.....not that innocent. Maybe she's stolen something before. Maybe she's escaped work with her friends. But she says that the rich and slave masters somewhat deserve it. Especially the cruel ones. She hates when she hears a wealthy dragon taking advantage of a poor one, and will always try to stop it. She will jump right into their feud and talk to the perpetrator. She won't be rude to them, she will just over-emphasize what is happening to the victim. She will then offer help to the dragon whom was taken advantage of, and while this action as a whole may not stop cruelness, it ''will lighten the problem. Even though she is poor herself, Goldie tries to donate money to those in need. She sometimes will give them some of her lunch (or steal it from them), which is greatly appreciated. She does try at work, but she doesn't put her full effort. She doesn't see a need for servants, as she says, "If rich dragons have enough money to pay a servant to do their work, then they certainly have enough money to just do it themselves." She likes to have fun with her boss, Goshawk, and will sometimes flat-out ignore a job that was given to her if it seems "useless for her to do." She is overall pretty happy. She knows that she can't make a ginormous difference in the world, but she likes to take "little footsteps". And while she sometimes gets slapped, and doesn't really like Goshawk ("That burnt old potato can go suck a jellyfish for all I care."), she loves her friends, family, and cats, and wouldn't trade out her life for the world. Backstory Into The Light ~ Ever since she was little, Goldie loved to write. She kept a small scroll with her at all times to write about her experiences. She took writing classes in school, and because her grades were so high, she was offered a job to become a journalist. She was ecstatic, and took the job. She became famous for her work, and became very wealthy. She moved into the palace, and got to know the queen. Stepping Into The Darkness ~ All of that changed one day when she met a SkyWing named Raptor. She was asked to write about a criminal, and was called to the palace's prison. There she saw a bright red dragon around her age being whipped. His wings were bound, but he didn't look like he wanted to fly away. And even though his mouth was free, he wasn't screaming. His eyes didn't look hurt, they looked slightly amused. He looked like he was used to being whipped....in fact he looked used to being in prison. She dipped her claw in ink, but paused right before she started to write. She wouldn't. She couldn't. She sat there, staring at him, and he looked up at her. He gave her a goofy smile before being whipped again. That was it. "Stop it!" she cried, standing up. "Stop it now!" she ran over to him, tearing off his wing bands. The guards roared as she escaped down the hall with him, dragging him by the arm. Losing A Reputation The two ended up in a small closet in the kitchen warehouse, where they introduced. Goldie learned that his name was Raptor, and that he was a wanted criminal. But she wasn't scared of him. The way they looked into each others' eyes, she knew that they would always be together. They ran away together, Goldie smiling all the way. While Raptor was a good escape artist, he wasn't exactly the best planner. They were eventually caught by the guards, and sent to prison. After the most horrible month of her life, Goldie was fired from her job, and had to become a servant. Raptor was given the choice to be banished or become a slave, and not wanting to leave Goldie, he chose to become a slave. Goldie thought this was unfair, and realized that this was how a lot of dragons' lives were. She made it her mission to help them. Relationships Raptor ~ Raptor is Goldie's best friend. They are almost always together, and seem to share the same mind. When they first met, they made a pact to never fall in love, and they are easily keeping that promise. Raptor is much more of a rebel and criminal than her, and doesn't follow almost any rules. He grew up homeless and poor, but now he is just poor. He would sacrifice himself for Goldie, and is always there for her with jokes and silliness. He seems to not care about being abused, but has suffered many broken bones because of it. Goshawk ~ Goshawk is Goldie's master. Goldie isn't fond of her, and Goshawk isn't fond of Goldie. The huge dragon doesn't intimidate her, she just sometimes gets on her nerves. She tried to make her a better dragon, but gave up on that a while ago. Kite ~ Kite is Goldie's mother. She is supportive of her daughter, but almost never sees her. She tries to talk Goldie out of her rebellious ideas, but that never works. She's definitely the naive one in the family, and is a terrible cook. Shikra ~ Shikra is Goldie's father. He died when she was four, but while he lived, he always joked with her with a darker sense of humor. His laughed sounded like wheezing, and he had a rough voice. He was a veteran, and died of cancer. Griffin ~ Griffin is Goldie's younger brother. He always tries to beat Goldie at everything, and is great friends with Raptor. He always finds a way around the rules, and is about as loyal as a salamander. Goldie still loves him, even though she is pretty sure he is a useless member of society. Haliaeetus ~ Haliaeetus is Goldie's older sister. She always has a spark in her, and even when she seems like she can't sass any more, she always has a comeback. When she sees Goldie (which is very rarely), she always tries to make her more beautiful. She cares very much about Goldie, and can't stand to see her not show her full beauty. She tried to convince her sister to fall in love with Raptor, but when she learned that Goldie was aro and ace, she gave up. Aunt Marigold ~ Aunt Marigold is Kite's older sister, and is as sweet as a marigold's nectar. She's older, and while she is sweet to her family, they all believe she's lost her mind. She has a collection of voodoo dolls, and will never do anything without having her fortune told. She is very superstitious, and will refuse to go to work on Friday the 13th. She tries to teach Goldie about her fantasies, but she always finds a way to sneak around them. She's always there to support Goldie, sometimes cheering a little too loudly. Uncle Jasper ~ Goldie has only ever met her Uncle Jasper once, when she was two. He was an all-business type of dragon with jagged edges, and she didn't really like him. He and Aunt Marigold are divorced, and he has been cut off from the family since then. They do sometimes hear stories of his rising success. Lepidolite ~ Lepidolite was Goldie's grandmother, called Grammie to her. She was always on Goldie's side, and the two were very close. When Goldie was five, Lepi got a horrible disease that didn't even allow her to talk. Goldie tried to stay by her and comfort her, but was dragged away in hopes that she wouldn't catch it. Before she left, Lepi placed a necklace and an earring in Goldie's palm, and squeezed it shut. She smiled at her granddaughter until she was whisked out of sight. She died that evening. Goldie mourned her ever since. Trivia *Goldie can be considered a crazy cat dragon. She has seven, five female, two male. *Her favorite food is smoked kestrel. *She hates to walk-she always tries to run. Gallery Golden Eagle.png|Goldie By Yours Truly Category:SkyWings Category:Characters Category:Females Category:LGBT+